epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Stuck In The Dark - The CW and A6 Show Episode 11 (Season 2)
It's finally here. The season 2 of my show. I tried my best to improve, so I hope you enjoy. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog Killer as the cop Scene 1: Living Room (scene takes place with CW, A6, and Phil at night) (CW feels like he forgot to do something) CW: I feel like I forgot to do something today when I'm supposed to do it all the time. A6: Was it to brush your teeth like always? CW: Even though that's a fact, it's not that one. A6: Well, I'm out of suggestions. (CW remembers it) CW: *gasps* I forgot to take Phil for a walk today! A6: Oh, lovely. I wonder how long he's been holding it. CW: I don't know what happened, just today I suddenly forgot to take him for a walk. A6: Well you better hurry up and take his ass for a walk or else he'll do it in here and not outside. CW: Ok, you're right. I can do this. A6: Yeah, we'll see about that. (CW puts Phil's leash on him and opens the door) A6: Wait! (CW stops) CW: What? A6: Shouldn't you bring your phone with you and a flashlight? CW: Nah, I'll be fine, don't worry. We're just going for 2 blocks like always. A6: But this time it'll probably be harder due to the sky being dark, and you're used to doing that when the sky is light. CW: True, but I can do this. Just trust me. A6: Why should I? CW: Because I can do this. A6: Well, you really should bring your phone with you and a flashlight, in case you get lost. CW: Nah, I'm fine. We'll be back in 5 minutes. It'll be like 1 second. A6: Yeah, it totally would be. Scene 2: Outside (scene changes to CW and Phil outside going for a walk) CW: *whispers* Be very quiet, Phil, people are trying to sleep. Even A6, I'm sure he fell asleep just now. Scene 3: Back to the Living Room (scene changes to A6 at the living room watching television and being wide awake) (3 seconds later) Scene 4: Back Outside (scene changes back to outside with CW and Phil) (Phil is about to pee on someone's plant, but CW stops him) CW: *whispers* I don't think so, Phil. Phil: *whispers* Woof woof. CW: *whispers* Not on someone's plant. You should know that. Phil: *whispers* Woof woof. CW: *whispers* Let's go somewhere safe. Scene 5: Woods (scene changes to CW and Phil in the middle of nowhere in the woods) CW: *whispers* There, that'll do. Now go piss off, literally. (Phil pees on a tree) CW: *whispers* Well, I guess my work here, well your work is done. Now let's go back home. (CW can't find his way back home) CW: *whispers* Huh? (CW is really confused) (CW looks to the right) (CW looks to the left) (CW looks behind him) CW: OH SHIT! WE'RE LOST! (A voice from a stranger appears out of nowhere) Stranger: SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! CW: *whispers* Dammit, I should have followed where that voice was coming from. That could have made our way back home. (Phil is mad at CW) Phil: *whispers* Woof woof. (Phil looks away from CW, angrily) CW: *whispers* I'm sorry. How about we run out of the woods even if we don't see our house, I'm sure I'll recognize that street and know where to go. (CW and Phil start running) (CW keeps bumping into big sticks while Phil isn't running through anything) (CW and Phil are out of the woods) CW: *whispers* Goddamn that was painful. Also, I still don't where the Hell we are. (Phil gets angry at CW again) CW: *whispers* Oh, give it a rest. (A police car drives by, then pulls over; it's Killer) (Killer rolls down his window) CW: KILLER! (same random voice appears out of nowhere) Stranger: DO I HAVE TO GO OUT THERE AND GIVE YOU A LESSON? Killer: CW, what the Hell are you doing here? CW: Shhh, *whispers* people are trying to sleep. Killer: Do not tell a cop to be quiet there, Irony. CW: *whispers* I'm sorry. Killer: You can stop the whispering and talk in a normal voice. CW: Oh ok. Killer: So, what are you doing out here this late? CW: Well, I forgot to take Phil out for a walk today so I'm doing it right now, then we got lost even though still are now for going in the woods. Killer: You don't know where your house is from here? CW: I did, but I forgot. Killer: You dumb motherfucker, I suppose I could drive you both back home, since I know where to go. CW: Sure, that'd be great. Scene 6: Police Car (scene changes to CW, Phil, and Killer heading back home) CW: So, why were you out here driving so late? Killer: I was driving back to the police station. This time was typical until I saw you. CW: Oh, sorry. Killer: Not a problem. I'm just glad that you're safe. Scene 7: Outside (scene changes to CW and Phil getting out of the police car and heading back home) CW: Thank you so much, Killer. Killer: My pleasure. (Killer drives away) Scene 8: Back Home (scene changes to CW and Phil opening the door and heading back home) (CW and Phil head to the living room where A6 is; A6 pauses the TV) A6: Well look who's finally back. CW: We got lost. A6: No shit, just from the appearences of it. CW: At least we made it back. A6: Because of Killer. CW: Alright, how do you know that one? A6: Window. CW: Damn. A6: Well since all of this is over, you know what you should do? CW: What? A6: Brush your teeth, seriously I'm tired of smelling your stinky ass breath. Category:Blog posts